Skylar in Wonderland: That's How I Like It
by TheAnimeluver97
Summary: This was a result in my Alice in the Country of Hearts Personalized quiz of Quizilla. Complete this form and message me to get your own personalized oneshot story!


Everything was normal for Skyler. The world was quiet, the book she was reading was good, and her mind was cleared. Amazing isn't it, though? How one second of distraction could change your life? Cause at that very second, Skyler saw out of the corner of her eye something white. She paused from reading her book and saw a white rabbit. The funny thing was, he was standing up on his it's hind legs. _ Just like a human, _thought Skylar. Not to mention this rabbit had round glasses that looked like they were from Harry Potter, and a red plaid jacket and white pants. Skylar was dumbstruck and shook her head. _Must be my imagination... _she thought. So she went back to reading where she left off.

"Excuse me, miss! This is the part where you come after me!" This got Skylar's attention. She looked up at the rabbit. There was no way this was her imagination. But she were afraid to say something to the strange, talking rabbit, so she didn't respond to him. After a while of staring at each other in silence, the rabbit said "Good grief, you're hopeless." and instantly before you're eyes he transformed into a man. He still had the rabbit's original clothes and glasses, and his hair was silver and he had white rabbit ears thats stood upright and erect. "Let's go, we don't have much time left!" Skylar started to stutter. "Wha-what? Time for wha-" she was cut off by the strange man picking her up over his shoulder. She now gained her courage to speak. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" "Please don't scream in my ear, miss. I'm taking you with me. _Taking you with me...? _thought Skylar. "Where?" "Down there." the man replied looked ahead and saw a giant hole that was big enough for a grown man to fit down. "WHAT? I'm not going down there?" "Sorry, miss, but you must. If there's a hole we know , then down it we'll go." And down the two of you went.

_Welcome to Wonderland. _Skylar heard. She woke up in her bed. It had been six days since the annoying Peter had kidnapped her and brought her into this land of wonder. She had already met and befriended everyone, including Julius. His Clock Tower was where she was staying, as it was the only nuetral place in this god forsaken place. She thought all the fighting around was unneccisarily loud. That's why Skylar liked to stay with Julius. He was quiet. She were quiet. That's how she liked it. She got up from your map and walked to Julius' office.

He was at his desk writing as always. Skylar went towards him and sat down next to him. She usually pulled out one of the books that she had borrowed from Blood and read while Julius worked, but tonight was different. "Skylar, I saw the picture." She looked up at the mysterious man. "What picture?" She asked. "The ones of me. The ones in your sketchbook." he replied. Her eyes widened and you blushed. Skylar liked to draw anime art alot, and ever since she came to the Country of Hearts, she drew everyone in your Sketchbook. Blood, Boris, Ace, but mostly Julius. He filled almost every page. She liked him. And her art showed it. "And?" she asked. "What of it?" Julius stared into her penetrating violet eyes and for the first time, Skylar saw him smile. "You have talent." She blushed. "Well, thank you very much." She tried to pick her book back up to end the conversation, but Julius gently pushed it back down. "I'm not done, yet." Skylar met his eyes again. "Y-Yes?" "Do you have feelings for me, Skylar?" Your cheeks flushed a deeper red than it was before. "I..." Julius waited, but you said no more. "I have developed feelings for you, Skylar. Stronger than I have felt before any other outsiders. I think you're the one, Skylar. I know that everyone else has feelings for you too, and I want to know who you love the most." Skylar looked up into his face, and saw that it wasn't emotionless as it normally was. She even saw a small tint of blush in his firm cheeks. She hesitated at first, but then said... "You, Julius. I love you." Julius moved closer to you. "That's... great." And he kissed her. Her eyes widened and she blushed, but kissed him back. Skylar was with the one she wanted in the quiet, alone, and that's how she liked it.

Ace: Sky's awesome, she helps me find my way when I'm lost! :D

Blood: She's beautiful and always comes over to have tea and borrow my books, but she's too quiet for me.

Boris: She's really nice and pretty, but she's not up for my adventure.

Dee/Dum: The pretty lady doesn't like our treasures and doesn't want us to test them on her :/

Elliot: She's kinda blunt towards me, but she's still really beautiful and smart. I like her!

Grey: She teaches to be a better artist, and she's so beautiful! She says that I work myself to death and that I should cool down a little. I love her, but Julius got her before I did :(

Joker: She's cute and smart. She always beats me card games!

Julius: One of the most intelligent girls I've ever met, she's beautiful and lovely, I care for her deeply.

Mary: A beautiful girl, but she doesn't like my music :(

Peter: She's the second cutest girl I've ever met! (Alice was the first) She calls me annoying though...

Pierce: She's nice, but pulled away when I tried to kiss her. Yet she didn't hate me for it, wer'e real good friends!

Vivaldi: Off with head! She doesn't like me!


End file.
